wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: De Destino
Please note: I do not own Warcraft. Blizzard Entertainment does. And this is rated T for minor swearing and violence. Xx.Quarx.xX Summary Malygos was the Dragon Aspect of Magic of Azeroth. But, when declares war on all of the magic-users of Azeroth, thus resulting in the attempted invasion, of Dalaran the heroes of Azeroth rose up and battled the crazed behemoth, in an effort to put an end to his insanity. With the help of Alexstransza's kin, they were victorious and slew Malygos with great fearlessness. Or has he been slain? The Designation of a Name Malygos, Aspect of Magic and Master Magician, was dead. That much was completely obvious. There were plenty of witnesses, of course. Even Deathwing knew that Malygos was dead, and he was still in Deepholm when Malygos kicked the bucket. Even Malygos himself knew he had been defeated by Azeroth's greatest heroes as the last blow was struck and he fell into the vast-emptiness of the void. He knew that even Alexstransza would know of his death because her kin were aiding the heroes of Azeroth in their desperate struggle to end his madness. Now we know completely, absolutely, and a hundred-percent positively, that Malygos had been stamped out from the face of Azeroth. His madness has been halted, and his war, against all magic-users, has finally reached its climatic end. His successor, Kalecgos, was chosen by Norgannon, the titan who originally chose Malygos, as the Aspect of Magic. But, there is a problem. Malygos felt a breeze. It was rather warm. It smelled salty. He felt sand under his foretalons, while waves washed up against his backtalons. Is this the afterlife?, ''he thought. ''If so, it better have Sindergosa and magic involved, or else I'm out. '' Malygos opened his eyes. He was quite shocked to discover that, instead of a dark, empty void, filled with the souls of the deceased, he found himself on the edge of a forest. He blinked. Still, he was lying on the edge of a vast forest. He sighed. ''So much for dreams. He attempted to stand up, yet he stumbled. Damn, this is going to be harder than I previously thought. Another wave washed up against his talons. It was obviously cold and salty. Malygos mentally put his current location somewhere along an unknown coast. Or maybe a very large island. Either way, he was most definitely somewhere. And most definitely alive. Malygos, yet again tried to stand. It was rather hard. Nevertheless, within five minutes, he was able to stand on his own, sans his legs wobbling. After another five minutes, walking, turning, and going backwards. About then, a scream echoed through the forest ahead. “P-Please don't. H-Have mercy.” “''Mercy''? Why should I give you mercy when you tried to steal my personal treasury?” Malygos moved in closer behind a tree and peered at what was happening. A small, scarlet dragon, that was basically decorated in jewels, had a much larger, dark azure blue dragon pinned down to the ground. He quickly ducked behind the tree, but then looked again. This time, he saw the difference. Usually, back on Azeroth, dragons basically had the same physique; a slender body, a thin tail that ended in a bony club, and a thin snout. Their scale color usually defined their flight and the color of the fire that they exhaled. The difference here was that both dragons had different physiques. One was small and lanky, with large, powerful wings, while the other one obviously had a more powerful tail and a much larger build to him. Yet the scarlet dragon had the bulkier one pinned down. Interesting, ''Malygos thought. “Now, SeaWing, what do you have to say in your defense?” the scarlet dragon asked. “Screw...you...” the 'SeaWing' said. “Wrong answer.” The scarlet dragon lifted a talon to bring upon the 'SeaWing.' ''No, ''Malygos thought. He did not want to see another dragon die. He already was forced to watch as his entire flight shrivel away as Deathwing used the Demon Soul against him. He would not let it happen again. The painful memory still fresh in his mind, Malygos jumped towards the scarlet dragon and jumped on the raised forearm, where he knocked her down to the ground sideways. With a satisfying ''snap, he knew he probably discouraged her enough. “AUGH! YOU DAMNED SEAWING! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!” The scarlet dragon slashed at his flank, but he quickly dodged the attack. He had to leap off of her to dodge, so, as soon as he was off of her, she was standing on her three not-so-painful legs, with the broken foreleg cradled against her chest. “You will pay for this, SeaWing!” she said before taking off. Malygos just stared at the escaping dragon. She won't escape his grudge though. But, he had other pressing matters to attend to. He turned around and addressed the 'SeaWing.' “Are you hurt?” The 'SeaWing' was dumbstruck. “H-Ho-How did you-?” he stammered in complete and utter surprise. “I don't know how I got here,” Malygos answered what he thought was his question. “All I remember was-” “No,” the 'SeaWing' interrupted, “I was going to ask about your technique, because it was very terrible, like you were fighting in a different body.” “Oh. Well, that's really not important.” Malygos helped the blue drake up on all four of his talons. “Now, are you, yourself, alright?” “I'm fine. I'm more concerned about what you did.” “Why?” “Well, the SkyWings might declare war on the SeaWings-” “I'm sorry,” Malygos interrupted, “but you have me lost.” “Why?” the blue drake asked. “Well, I'm....kind of new here. I mean that I'm from a different world.” “''Really''?” Malygos only nodded. “That is so neat!” the 'SeaWing' exclaimed. “What's it like there? Are there dragons? Who are you? Oh, you're going to love it here. What should I tell you first? Who-” “Just tell me where I'm at,” Malygos interrupted, again. “then, I'll be on my way.” “Oh, you'll need a lot more information than that to get used to this world.” “Are you sure?” “Absolutely and positively so.” Malygos pondered over this...strange ''bit of information. With a heavy sigh, he then stated, “Fine, teach me. But I'll have to go under a different name though.” “Out of curiosity, what's your name?” “It is of little importance to you and every other drake on this world.” “Drake? What's a dra- Oh! It's what you call a dragon back on your world, right?” “Again, that is of little consequence.” “Oh, OK.” Malygos thought carefully for a moment over what to name himself. He pondered over all of the names he knew and tried to place them upon himself, but to no avail. Frustrated, he gave up on the idea and decided to ask his new 'mentor' his first question about this world: “What's your name?” “My name is Mar,” the 'SeaWing' replied. “Is that short for something?” “Nope, it's just 'Mar.'” He tried to think of a similar name “Can you please think of a good name for me?” “Hmmm...I don't know.” Right then, an albatross caught Mar's attention. “Hey, I like that bird.” Malygos sighed annoyingly. “Can we please get back on subject?” Mar, who was gawking at the oh-so-amazing seagull, returned to earth at the sound of his student's request. “Well, that was such a coincidence.” “Like our paths crossing.” “Exactly. Now, since I did like that display the albatross, and I think it would make a great name for you, why not name yourself 'Albatross?” Malygos thought for a minute. He couldn't decide whether or not it would be a perfect fit for his appearance. He asked for a mirror, of which Mar found a golden bejeweled one lying near-by (''The peculiar red drake might've dropped it, Malygos observed) and handed it to him. Malygos took it and peered into its unbiased depths. His physique was evidently different, especially the noticeably strange gills on his neck. He had deep azure-green scales and light blue eyes. His physique, overall, was similar, if not the same, as Mar. He contemplated the name, after taking the appearance that the Titans bestowed upon him at his revival, and finally made a decision. “I like it.” “I know, you look handsome. Whomever rejuvenated you, must've wanted you to make a good first impression when you meet me. Or the SkyWing queen. Whomever you prefer.” “No, I was referring to my name; I think it would fit me nicely, especially with my scales.” “So...” “So, you'll, henceforth, be addressing me as Albatross.” “I love the name,” Mar stated with a smile. “Sounds SeaWing-y” Notice Open for cover art, please! To submit, place in comments below! Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Quarx Rylzma) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)